


There's Blood On Your Hands

by BecaEffinMitchell



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaEffinMitchell/pseuds/BecaEffinMitchell
Summary: Yet again another prompt from an anon on tumblr:"Beca and Chloe, prompt 5. "There's blood on your/my hands" can it be a dramatic one?"





	

It was late at night, Beca had gotten off from work later than expected and she was now returning home from a shop, carrying a bag of munchies.

As she made her way back to the Bellas dorm she noticed an iPhone on the floor. She stopped, and contemplated whether or not she should pick it up, given the time no one was around so she decided to take it.

To her surprise it didn't have a lock on it, normally she'd of left it or turned it in but her iPhone was busted and in her mind, it seemed like a stroke of luck so she wiped the phone of everything,  she then set her own wallpapers and shoved it into her pocket. Beca then carried on with the remainder or her journey home.

-

"Did you see my list about bringing everyone's munchies?" Chloe asked as she heard the front door open "Yup, I found it in my bag" Beca said holding up the bag of goods, the girls all cheered in excitement.

"I also got a new phone," she said casually as she entered the living room. Beca then reached into the carrier bag and began tossing the respective goods over to the person that asked for it.

"How did you get a new phone?" Chloe asked "Yeah Beca, you said you couldn't afford it?" Fat Amy stated as she caught her pack of Doritos "Uh, my dad helped out, he still feels guilty, so he insisted and er, I guess I'm not in the position to refuse, given my ones busted and I kinda need a phone so," Chloe smiled "well, I'm glad, for starters it means I can text you whilst you're at work again".

Emily then smiled over at Beca " Let me send you over all the girls contacts" Beca smiled lightly as she flopped on the sofa beside Chloe "Thanks Em, but you'll need my number first," Emily then received Beca's number as the rest of the girls got comfortable. 

It was Saturday well, just about it was approaching midnight, but Saturday meant it was the Bellas designated movie night of the week. Jessica slotted the DVD into the player and hurried back to her spot next to Ashley.

"I'm so excited to finally see this film" Chloe said cheerfully as she cuddled up next to Beca. The film started and 'Beca's' phone went off, she eyed the screen that stated it was a blocked number. Beca knew it wasn't her phone so she was quick to hang up. Chloe turned and looked at her "Why didn't you answer that? we can wait, it might be important?"

Beca shrugged "It's a blocked number, my boss has no reason to hide it, its fine, its probably just one of those stupid calls"  she said putting her arm around Chloe, who quickly accepted her answer and so Jessica pressed play again.

-

During the movie, Beca's phone rang several times, so Stacie grabbed the remote from Jessica and hit pause. "Beca, will you just answer it" she snapped slightly as Beca's phone sounded off once more. "Or put it on silent, just do something" Stacie huffed.

Beca eyed the phone, it was the blocked number again, everyone was looking at her now, she wanted to just hang up again and turn it off but she noticed Chloe look insecure so she answered it and purposely put it on loud speaker to rid her of any doubts.

Beca rolled her eyes as she brought the phone to her ear. Before the person on the other end could begin to talk she spoke, "it's done,  but there's blood everywhere" she said sarcastically and yet in a serious tone as she pulled the phone away from her mouth "that'll deter them" she whispered.

The line went silent for a few seconds.

...

...

...

**["Good, I have another job for you. it needs to be done in two days time"]**

Beca's eyes widened at the response, she promptly hung up the call feeling unerved "What the hell?" she exclaimed. Stacie just rolled her eyes "Beca, clearly, they were playing off of your sarcasm"

"They sounded kinda serious" Beca said skeptically.

"Uh yeah, but so did you" Stacie added and when Beca thought about it was clear they were playing along "You're right"

Fat Amy cleared her throat "So are we gonna finish this movie or not? Oh and we're running out of popcorn" Emily sighed "That was my popcorn Amy! I specifically asked Beca for that brand because of the little giraffe on the bag"

"Your sacrifice to _the great one_ [that is I] has been noted Legacy." Fat Amy said dismissively. "You can have the rest of my Doritos?" Amy offered, holding the bag up, Emily narrowed her eyes "No thanks, I know the bags empty"

"I thought you'd say that. Welp that clears my guilt, it's your loss Legacy" Fat Amy then titled her head back and downed the rest of the Dorito's inside. Emily pouted as Beca shook her head.  
  
They then continued on with watching the movie with no further interruptions.

-

The following day the Bellas decided to make the most of the last day of the weekend by heading out into town together, they walked around buying unnecessary things before making their way to their favorite restaurant.

Stacie suddenly stopped whilst they were mid-route, so naturally the rest of the group stopped as well. "Okay, is it just me, or has that guy with the sunglasses been following us?" she said pointing to the right with her eyes. The girls took turns to subtly glance over.

"What? why didn't you say something sooner?" Chloe exclaimed, Stacie just shrugged "It's not my fault you guys weren't observant" Stacie then smirked "Ooh, maybe it's that guy from the phone call Becaaa" she said nudging Beca with her elbow "what if he's here to turn you into a hitman" she added, Beca pushed her away "Yeah like that'll happen. He's probably just walking in the same direction, its not a big deal"  she said whilst rolling her eyes. 

The man stopped walking as well as he subtly glanced over at them, he glanced down at the tracker on his phone.

[ Bianca's Phone - 20 feet away]   
before glancing back over at the group. "So Bianca is one of those girls huh, interesting" he then carried on walking.

"See" Beca said pointing with her eyes "He's leaving. Don't make Chloe freak out over nothing Stacie, it's not cool" Chloe let out a sigh of relief as she saw the man leave. Stacie laughed "Sorry Chlo, it was just too good a chance to tease"

-

The next day everyone was back to their normal routine. Beca was just finishing up getting ready for work, she rushed into her bedroom and searched through the items on top of hers and Chloe's nightstand. Beca grabbed her wallet and hurried down the stairs. She then quickly located Chloe.

"Right I'm off" Beca said kissing Chloe on the cheek. Chloe smiled "Do you have your pepper spray?" 

Beca nodded "Yup. got it as always." Beca said in a dead tone "And yes, it's slotted in my belt" she added "Just checkinnggg"Chloe practically sang  "And you," Beca pointed flicking her wrist up and down "Good luck with your exam today! I know you can pass it now that you _actually want_ to try" Chloe nodded "Of course" she said flicking her hair. 

Beca glanced up at the clock "Shoot, you're gonna make me late" Chloe smirked "I can't help it if i'm a distraction" Beca shook her head "Goodbye you pain" she then rushed out the door and made her way to her internship.

-

By the time that Beca had finished all her work it was dark and not to mention freezing. She grabbed her coat that she left at work off of the rack and put it on. "I can't believe I was made to stay til midnight" she mumbled as she slotted her arms into the sleeves. "Being the only one to stay sucks too, even Dax would have been company at this point" she grumbled as she stepped out and locked the door with the keys Sammy had given her.

As she stepped out from underneath the building's shelter she noticed it was raining. The winds were blowing strongly so she put her hood up and tried to navigate her way back to campus, which should have been a 15-minute walk away.

Beca's phone buzzed, so she pulled it out of her pocket to read it shielding the screen with her arm. She assumed Chloe needed her to pick something up on the way home again, but it wasn't from Chloe.

**[Its passed midnight. Two days are now up. Just see how far you can run.]** as Beca glanced up she was suddenly grabbed from behind, the figure swung at her with a knife intending to do some serious damage.  Her breathing sped up as she raised both her arms in a desperate attempt to try and block the blade. Her sleeves slid down her arm revealing more of her flesh, she let out an agonized scream as the knife was rammed through the edge of her forearm and mercilessly pulled back out.

All she could think about was getting back to Chloe, she simultaneously reached for her pepper spray, grabbing it with her left hand and swiftly sprayed the man in the face, holding down the trigger on the can for an elongated amount of time.

"What the fuck!" she yelled as she kicked him away. The man's senses were overwhelmed and he became off balance. He stumbled backward screaming out, rubbing his eyes as he tried to get his bearings back, he continued to back up unintentionally wandering into the road.

A car's headlight's flash got brighter, the sound of a thump echoed throughout the silent streets followed by the sound of a crunch as the car's tires ran directly over the man's body. 

Beca froze, she couldn't stop shaking. She slowly looked over and saw the car stop for a moment before speeding off. Beca didn't know what to do, she knew he was dead. Her breathing became uneven as she got more and more worked up, she just wanted to drop, she was mentally exhausted.

Beca just fled, she sprinted as fast as she could ignoring her bleeding arm and neglecting to notice that she had dropped her wallet.

-

Beca came in through the door now drenched and breathing heavily, which she desperately tried to mask. She kicked her boots off and tossed her very bloodied sleeved jacket onto the floor as she headed into the kitchen. 

She cringed as she felt her blood continue to run down her arm and on to her hands, it was starting to stain her hands red. "I've got to stop the bleeding" was her next thought, she was too high on adrenaline to notice any pain, but from the blood alone she knew it was bad.

Beca tried to navigate through the cupboards quickly yet quietly, she was being careful not to wake any of the girls. She obviously wasn't quiet enough because the kitchen door creaked open and Chloe came in yawning. 

"Beca?" she said as lazily looked up at her, Chloe initially looked half asleep but she suddenly became wide awake when she saw the state of her "Oh my god!" she exclaimed as she saw Beca's bloodied hands, causing Beca to jump in the process as she had only just now heard her.

"T-There's blood on your hands" Chloe said, clearly freaked out as eyed Beca cautiously "Beca you-- you didn't--" she struggled to string a sentence together "that call, it wasn't real was it? Beca please tell me you didn't kill somebody". Chloe's body language became tense and she seemed to step back.

"What?" Beca frantically shook her head "No, do you honestly think i'd-- some guy he--..." Beca looked at Chloe with pained eyes "Please don't look afraid of me..."

Realizing how crazy she sounded for even partially assuming Beca could do such a thing Chloe rushed over and embraced her tightly "Of course I'm not afraid of you, i'm sorry" she then let go and looked at Beca's arm. Upon getting close she realized just how bad the wound was.

 "Beca! holy shit, what happened to you?" Beca hadn't looked at her arm "Is it bad? your face says it's bad..." Chloe was just rushing around trying to find the first aid kit "I'll clean you up" she then hurried back with a cloth and some antiseptic wipes.  "you're okay now, you're safe" she tried to soothe her.

Chloe sat Beca down at the kitchen table and started wiping the wound over, Beca winced and tried to pull her arm away "Beca, I know it hurts but we can't leave it" she said softly as she gently brought her arm back towards her. She then began applying wound powder before wrapping a bandage around it to try and stop the bleeding.

Chloe pouted "I really wish you'd go to the hospital but I know what you're like, you're stubborn" Beca was pretty quiet during all this time so she finally decided to speak up  "I guess I should tell you what happened" Chloe sat down beside her and placed her hand on her leg "Only if you're ready to" Beca nodded.

"Just promise not to freak out."

-

Meanwhile whilst Beca was talking with Chloe, a muscular man in a heavy looking coat was standing outside of Beca's internship.

"This was the phone's last tracked location, but Bianca isn't here, seems she's turned on us, she's left us a pretty obvious warning sign too," he said glancing over at the dead body in the road [Track her down] a voice said through the phone. 

"Boss, we don't even know what she looks like. She asked to keep her photo ID anonymous remember? you only accepted her conditions because _apparently_ , she's good at what she does"

["Yes. I can see that given she's killed one of our own men. Just track the phone and take her out. This sloppy killing could expose us, even if it is one of our own."] the man through the phone replied angrily.

The muscular man sighed and cut the call, as he started to walk off he noticed a wallet on the ground. He bent down and grabbed it "What do we have here?" he mumbled to himself as he inspected it, it had slight smudges of blood on it. He opened the wallet up and found some credit cards and a driving license inside. He pulled the driving license out of its slot and stared at the photo "so that's what she looks like" he mumbled as he eyed the girl in the photo "Guess it figures she'd use a fake name".

-

Beca didn't normally like to be spooned but she found comfort being held in Chloe's arms. This was the first time that she felt soothed since the attack. She was slowly starting to calm down as Chloe gently rubbed her back, but Chloe could tell that she was still thinking about what had happened and that was something she wanted to try and take her mind off of. 

"Do you want me to sing to you? because I can  _totes_ sing to you" Chloe said softly. "Yeah, that'd be super cringe worthy. Please don't" Chloe then smirked as she leaned in close and sung in a whisper.

  ♪ I got a new life you would hardly--♪ Beca rolled her eyes and promptly turned over to face her " _Anything!_ but that" Chloe leaned in and kissed her "I'm only teasing, you were so quiet, I just had to try and get a reaction out of you somehow" Beca half smiled "I'll be fine, I'm going to work tomorrow anyway" she said as she went to roll back over to face the wall, but Chloe stopped her "Wait, what? Beca you can't be serious. You've just been through something traumatic. If you're going anywhere tomorrow it should be the hospital"

"Yeah, I know, but it'll eat away at me if I sit here doing nothing, my music blocks out my thoughts, its the best thing for me Chloe, besides you know I hate hospitals" Chloe sighed, she knew she wouldn't be able to change her mind "Won't you at least report it to the Police?" Beca shook her head "Well, he's already got my wallet, I doubt he'll be back" Beca said averting her eyes,  upon realising she had lost her wallet she figured she'd lie and say it was a robbery gone wrong, she hadn't mentioned how the man had in fact, died in a freak accident, she felt it was a detail better left out.

"Oh, shit." Chloe exclaimed as she reached over to the nightstand and grabbed an identical looking wallet to the one that Beca had. "I forgot to let you know that you took my wallet with you today, yours is actually here" Beca sat up "What?  shit, Chlo I am so sorry...  I didn't even realize, I didn't actually end up using it, typical I just canceled all my cards too" Chloe smiled lightly "Beca its fine, it was an easy mistake, besides it was me who insisted that we had the same wallet. Good thing I didn't have much cash, I'll just have to cancel my cards as well, the important thing is that you're safe" Chloe then climbed out of bed "Though, I better go cancel them now"

Chloe then pulled out her phone and started dialing up several numbers. 

-

The next morning Beca was up early, she had gotten up even earlier than usual because she didn't want the girls questioning her bandaged arm, it was the last thing she needed. She grabbed her bag and prepared to head out, just as she grabbed the door handle Chloe came sprinting down the stairs. "You sly dog" she called out making Beca turn her head.

"I've decided, I'm going to walk you to and from work. Just in case that thug comes back, it'll put both of our minds at ease" Beca rolled her eyes "Chloe, is that really necessary?" although Beca wouldn't admit it, it did offer her some comfort, she just hated feeling like a victim. "Beca" Chloe said in a serious tone as she looked at her. "Okay, you can come, just don't make me late" 

Chloe grabbed her jacket "I was coming anyway" she said proudly as she put her jacket on "I mean it Chlo, I can't be late" Beca said more assertively "Well, it's a good thing you got up an hour earlier than normal because we're taking the long route round" Beca mumbled "Great" "Hey!" Chloe flicked her "It means you get to spend more time with me! lighten up" Beca then smiled as she took a hold of Chloe's hand "You're right, that is a plus, though sometimes I think I spend too much time with you" Beca teased to which Chloe gasped "I know you can't get enough of me Mitchell" she said with a wink as she linked her good arm and headed out the door with her.

-

After a 25 minute walk, the couple arrived at Beca's internship. "And don't come home on your own! I'm picking you up as well okay?" Chloe said adamantly.  Beca raised her hand and saluted "Yes sir" she joked "I mean it Beca" Chloe said whilst pouting.

Beca grabbed Chloe by her hands and pulled her towards her "Got it, I'll wait, you just make sure that you're careful as well okay?" Chloe then leaned in and kissed Beca's forehead "I will, I promise. Have a good day okay? I love you Becs" Beca smiled, those words always made her feel warm, not that she'd ever admit it. "I will, I love you too Chlo" Beca then walked towards her building, and Chloe called out "And if your arm starts bleeding call me! I'll come and change the bandage"

"You do realize we have a first aider right?" 

"I know, but it's my job! as your girlfriend, it's my duty to take care of you" Beca smirked at her "seriously?" she teased "let me have my moment Beca! it makes me feel useful" Beca just rolled her eyes as "you'll be first to know" she then headed into the building.

-

Several hours had passed. It was around 8pm when Beca picked up her phone and texted Chloe.

{Sorry Chlo, it's a late finish tonight. I'm gonna finish at 10.} Beca texted her 

{No kisses? rude! Its totes fine babe, I'll still be there. Don't you leave without me xx}

{I mean it Beca. xx}

So, 10pm came and sure enough, Chloe showed up on time. "You're one dedicated girlfriend" Beca said with a smile as she came out the building. Chloe grinned as Beca locked  up "Of course, we both know I'd worry like crazy, and knowing my luck you'd of come home late and I'd fear the worst" Beca rolled her eyes "Hence, I agreed to let you walk me" Beca replied as they began their walk home hand in hand.

"This road seriously needs some more street lights" Beca commented noticing than even more had gone out. Chloe gave her hand a squeeze "Don't say that, I was looking forward to fooling around with you in the dark later" Beca smirked "That's a different thing entirely, how was your day anyway?"

Across the street was the same muscular man from earlier. He looked over at the two girls and reached into his pocket pulling out the wallet. Inside was Chloe's ID card he glanced at the redhead in the photo before checking the resemblance with the redhead across the street. He then glanced at the tracker that stated the distance between him and Bianca's phone. "that's her alright. The scum that took Aidan out." the man then crouched down behind a set of trash cans as he took a moment to observe further, carefully calculating his next move. 

"My day was stressful but seeing your face at the end of a stressful day is the best bit because, everything is now perfect agai--"  Chloe's words cut out, her grip loosened, her eyes widened, her body went limp and she dropped to the ground. 

The sound of multiple gunshots rang in Beca's ears. She dropped to her knees in horror. Her eyes filled up with tears as she desperately tried to press down on the hole that was in Chloe's chest. "What do I, do!  What do I do!" she frantically screamed "there's blood on my hands, shit, Chloe!" her eyes welled up with tears, the faint sound of light footsteps could be heard fading away. 

Chloe's eyes were open but they were now empty and dull.

 

**"CHLOE!!"**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :).


End file.
